She's So High
by Rika Ruth
Summary: Edward speaks to Alice about his feelings for Bella. Dialogue based on lyrics of She's So High by Tal Bachman.


**Based on She's So High, by Tal Bachman, a song from the late nineties.**

In no hurry, my family and I walked across campus, passing the gym and heading towards the parking lot. I chuckled, receiving a vision of a livid Bella Swan being questioned by Tyler. I watched as the scene was about to unfold in front of me: Edward sitting conveniently blocking the entire parking lot, while Bella pulled out, sitting behind him in her ridiculous red truck with an irritated, thoughtful expression plastered on her face.

I watched in anticipation as Tyler Crowley jumped out of his newly acquired car, walking towards Bella's truck. As he tapped on her window, she turned, frowning. I listened intently across the yard, trying to hear the conversation, which I correctly assumed would be quite entertaining. As Tyler asked Bella the much anticipated question, confusion accompanied by a slight frown crossed her face, before being composed into a polite, if not annoyed, expression. I glanced at Edward in his Volvo, who was clearly following the conversation as closely as I was. His shoulders were shaking as he laughed, watching Bella in the rearview mirror.

Shifting my attention from Bella to Edward, I watched the smile that covered his face, the first I had seen in many decades. I smiled myself at the thought of Edward and Bella, who were sure to be together soon enough. I had been keeping a close 'eye' on both Edward and Bella, looking for any new developments or changes, for the better or worse, in their future, but could find none, luckily. Edward's new attitude was spreading to everyone, making especially Esme, happier and relieved that he had found someone.

Walking up to the Volvo, I saw Edward wipe the smile off his face, trying to compose his face, and quickly giving up as he read my thoughts. He knew I had been watching them. As he anticipated my next question, he murmured "Later" just loud enough for me to hear, ignored by the others who were still deep in conversation.

The car ride could not have been slower, despite the speeds that Edward drove at. My patience was waning when we finally pulled in. As we walked in the front door, Edward gestured to me, heading towards his room. I followed silently, knowing he would speak when he was ready. He flipped on his stereo, some classical artist that I had long forgotten out of disinterest floating through the air.

Finally, after staring out the window for minutes, which felt like hours, he turned to me, sighing as he realized how inevitable this conversation was. It was coming whether he liked it or not.

"Alice…." He sighed again, clearly trying to stall as long as possible. "What is the chance of me convincing you _not_ to drill me on this?" After observing my silent expression for less than a second, he sighed, this time in defeat. "Alright, go ahead."

I laughed lightly, glad that he had decided to come quietly. "So…what precisely is up with you and Bella?" I questioned lightly. His eyebrows rose at the vagueness of my question, before he realized that I was merely trying to ease him into the rigid questioning yet to come, not wanting him to be too overwhelmed…yet.

"Well, what precisely do you want to know?" He paused, glancing at me, his blatant discomfort covering his face. I could see the uncertainty at this entire situation, and, finally, deep down, desire. For her, I knew.

My eyes softened as I spoke. "Edward, you've fallen for her, haven't you? You love her."

At my words, his head turned sharply away, and he continued to stare out the window, still deciding whether or not to answer.

Turing swiftly, he set his jaw, deciding to jump in, to speak his mind and reveal his thoughts to me. His face burst into a smile just thinking about her, and he began to pace the room as he let out all the emotions he had been feeling towards Bella Swan.

"She's so…I don't even know how to explain it. Perfection is too small a word to describe her. She's…so human, so real. She's blood, flesh, and bone. It's surreal." He turned towards me at the mention of blood, gauging my reaction at his clear lust for her blood that had been heard in his voice. Noticing my perfectly composed face and thoughts, he continued pacing, getting excited at the thought of his angel.

"She's touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound, all in one. She brings out these feelings in me, this humanity that I haven't felt in… well ever. Not even when I was human did I feel like this." He trailed off, clearly thinking hard on this realization, before continuing. "She's like Cleopatra, or Joan of Arc. She's so lovely and strong willed, and she has this power over me that she doesn't even realize."

I giggled at his comparison to some of the greatest women leaders in history. "It seems like she's your Aphrodite," I suggested, watching his face lift into a grin.

"Precisely. _My_ Aphrodite." He laughed before again looking thoughtful. "But…somehow I can't believe that anything should happen." He turned towards me again, a frown covering his face, his eyes set back into the solemn mask that had developed in the past century. "I know where I belong. Nothing's going to happen. We belong in two completely different worlds, which only touch in one situation: that of hunter and prey."

I frowned as his previously light mood turned dark and brooding as he thought of all the ways this couldn't work out. "Edward, she's not like the other humans, the other girls. There's something different about her and you know it. No need or want for tucks or silicone, perfect as she can be. So why can't you accept that you two are meant to be, despite the obvious barriers. You know, they can eventually be overcome."

"Even so, what would she want to do with me, Alice? What could a 'guy' like me ever really offer? I know where I belong, so why should I even bother?" The bitterness was clear in his voice, and my heart wrenched at the thought of him convincing himself to give up this easily.

"Edward, you're talking like a crazy person!" My voice rose as I grew more and more exasperated with him. He was acting like an idiot, and I would not, under any circumstances, let him convince himself that Bella was anything but perfect for him. "I know how much you love her. Now you just have to realize it."

Frustration covered his perfect features as he thought. "She's as perfect as she can be. She's first class, high society, the best of everything. She's so fancy free, and being with me would change all that. Every time she speaks to me I freeze immediately; it just sounds so unreal." He frowned as he tried to sort out his feelings, trying to figure out what this all meant. I, however, already knew. He did love her, as I told him repeatedly. And I think he was finally starting to realize it.

"Edward." I touched his arm gently, pulling him out of his reverie. "You love her. Please realize it. Please. She loves you too, I just know it. Just get past all the bad stuff, and you'll see it." I pleaded with him, wanting to help him as much as possible, wanting to see that grin on his face that had been absent for decades.

"But, Alice…" He trailed off, wandering over to his wall of CDs, heading straight for the late '90s, passing by Mariah Carey, Backstreet Boys, and Matchbox Twenty. He grabbed a disc, putting it into his stereo, and a familiar song filled the room, Tal Bachman's voice playing from the expensive equipment. "She's so high above me."

**It would really make my life if you reviewed, good or bad.**


End file.
